The invention relates to a power supply control module for a battery control system for controlling the battery of an appliance powered in this way, as well as to batteries equipped with such modules, in particular lithium-type batteries.
Numerous electrical appliances, in particular autonomous and/or portable appliances, are powered by batteries which have different chemical constituents, but which are designed to be housed in the same receptacles in the appliances to be powered, so that, in practice, the batteries are interchangeable.
Although they are interchangeable, such batteries do not have exactly the same electrical characteristics, in particular with respect to charging and discharging.
It is well known to monitor a battery power supply by means of a control system comprising apparatus and/or a circuit, whereby at least one of the parameters of the battery can be measured, e.g. the voltage across its terminals, and/or optionally the battery can be caused to be recharged and/or to be taken out of service whenever necessary.
Such a control system is not generally capable of recognizing the characteristics of the type of battery to which it is connected.
A power supply that is not sufficiently high-performance may have serious drawbacks for the user, in particular if the power supply gives rise to incorrect and/or sporadic operation of the appliance or of the control system thereof. Moreover, in some cases, the condition of the battery might deteriorate as a result.